Tiger and the Cat (On hold after next chapter)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: We all know how Sienna Khan's story ended. But what if her friend and most loyal of bodyguards: Mauve stepped in? Now Sienna Fights to take back her leadership from Adam and maybe learn to love and possibly make peace with Mankind. rated t for violence, death and cursing. One chapter a week. On hold after Thursday chapter. Next chapter is purely a fighting scene.
1. challager to the Throne

**Sup guys, Lighting Wolf here. Back with another story, this one about RWBY. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I down own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(White Fang Headquarters, Haven.)**

Sienna Khan liked to think she thought 2 steps ahead of her enemies, she had spies in all four kingdoms, she had taken the White Fang from a small group of disgruntled Faunus into planet wide paramilitary force…. This, however, was not something she could have guessed would happen.

She looked around to see four White Fang soldiers and her own guards point her own weapons at her as she mentally sighed.

'I should have kept a bigger eye on Adam, should have planned for him trying to overthrow me... All I did was scold him like a child…'

Sienna scolded herself as she looked down at Adam and scowled.

"If you think I'll just step aside and follow you, your wrong, Tartarus."

Sienna growled as Adam grinned and lunged at her with Wilt.

He was rewarded with a clang as he looked up to see one of Sienna's bodyguards with a Nevermore mask with blue markings and a purple jacket with the White Fang emblem had grabbed Wilt with a metallic gauntlet that extended to his elbows.

"What are you doing!?"

Adam hissed as Sienna started to back away from her former followers.

"This."

The soldier said before punching Adam in the face, sending him crashing into his men as Sienna turned to him, 2 blades slid out of slits on the metal as he stood between her and her former soldiers.

"Mauve…"

Sienna said as he turned to face her savior as he turned to face her.

"Sienna, get out of here, I'll handle him."

Mauve said as Sienna nodded before running for one of the secret entrances that were built into the building for cases just like this, she turned back to Mauve.

"Mauve?"

Sienna asked as Mauve looked at her.

"Make him suffer."

Sienna said before she fled the room to get the headquarters hanger as Adam turned to Sienna's other guards.

"Kill her!"

Adam hissed as they chased after the White Fang leader as Mauve strode down the stairs as he looked at his weapons, Mauve had given them a name before, one only Adam and Sienna knew.

Nightshade.

"Mauve, I should have realized that you'd side with her, you're as stubborn as your family is."

Adam hissed as Mauve looked at the traitor as he stood in front of Adam as he scrapped his blades together.

"You tried to kill Sienna, Adam, that's treason… And even if it wasn't, there's no way in hell I'm letting you hurt her."

Mauve said before lunging at Adam.

(White Fang, escape tunnel outside hanger bay.)

Sienna continued to as she turned and reached behind her to a sheath on her waist which held her weapon: Tigris Purpuram, a curved dagger with a gem at the end.

She stabbed the soldier in the back as she grabbed his lance and impaled another of her former soldiers as she turned to face the other two honor guards as they paused at the sight of their fallen comrades.

"Surrender or die with them…"

Sienna hissed as her orange eyes narrowed to slits like a cat ready to strike as her guards looked at each other.

"We're sorry, Khan, but for the good of all Faunus, you must die."

The guards said before one lunged at Sienna only for the Bengal Tiger Faunus to leap off his spear and cut him down with a slash to his back as she dodged the final guard's lunge and finished him off with a stab to the arm before she twisted his head and let him fall the ground.

"I'm sorry, but you've made your choice…."

Sienna said as she sheathed Tigre Purpuram before another squad of White Fang soldiers rounded the corner and opened fire as she rolled out of the way before continuing to run for the hanger bay.

(White Fang Throne Room.)

Mauve dodged another slice of Wilt before kicking Adam back as he swung his right blade at Adam as he parried it and roundhouse kicked at Mauve as he ducked and blocked Wilt as Adam brought it down as Mauve blocked it with both of Nightshade's blades.

"You're fighting for a girl who will doom all Faunus, we could be ruling over them!"

Adam hissed as he tried to push Mauve back as the Faunus held his ground.

"That girl is my best friend, Adam, and second, the White Fang exist to protect Faunus, NOT TO ENSLAVE MANKIND!"

Mauve yelled as he pushed Adam back and dug in his heels as he fired a shotgun blast from one of the barrels right above Nightshade's blades.

Adam ducked it before slashing at Mauve as he ran and slid under the shockwave as it hit the wall and collapsed it.

"You're not a king, Adam, you're a terrorist and a traitor."

Mauve said as his body glowed black as several shadowy tendrils reached out and grabbed pieces of rubble as Mauve swung his hand and tossed them at Adam as he flipped out of the way before Mauve used the confusion to punch Adam in the head, cracking his mask and sending him crashing in front of Hazel.

"Anything to say, Adam?"

Mauve said as he advanced out of the dust on Adam as he turned to his four White Fang soldiers.

"Open fire!"

Adam said, pointing Wilt at Mauve as his men fired at the Faunus, Mauve sliced through a few bullets but a few others hit him in the legs and arms, causing his Aura to flare up as he growled and used his Semblance to toss more rubble at Adam.

"This isn't over, Adam…"

Mauve hissed as he vanished into the smoke as Adam's troops chased the Faunus out of the room out of the room.

"All part of your plan, Adam?"

Hazel asked, crossing his arms as Adam started to limp towards the throne.

"Yes, they're both be dead and then Salem will have the full support of the White Fang Once Sienna is martyred."

Adam said as he looked at the clearing smoke as he rubbed his aching head as he placed a hand over his cracked mask.

(White Fang Headquarters hanger bay.)

"Your grace!"

Sienna heard as she held her dagger up to the face of one of her soldiers as he shook his head as his leader held the blade to his neck.

"Wait, we're on your side!"

The White Fang soldier said as 2 others fired away at the traitorous White Fang soldiers as the soldier by Sienna tried to drag her towards a bullhead.

"My grace, we must leave before more traitors arrive!"

The White Fang soldier said as Sienna pulled her hand away and looked at the soldier with an annoyed gaze.

"We're not leaving without Mauve."

Sienna said as the White Fang soldier was about to respond when 2 shotgun blasts were heard as Mauve dove through the doorway.

Sienna smiled as Mauve dropped down to her level as the rest of Sienna's loyalists made their way to the bullheads.

"Adam has too many loyalists, we have to go."

Mauve said as Sienna nodded as she and Mauve jumped into a bullhead as the door exploded open and Adam's soldiers fired at the Bullheads as they flew out of the hanger and into the night.

Author Notes

 **Hey, it's been a few months since I wrote a RWBY story and one of my favorite characters died? I hated how Sienna died after 5 minutes of screen time so I created this story to do her justice. Next chapter will show Sienna and Mauve regrouping with the rest of Sienna's loyalists.**

 **Next chapter will be on next Thursday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Seeking help

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Tiger and Cat. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I down own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(White Fang, secret base island off Menagerie.)**

Mauve watched the 3 other Bullheads skim over the water as they began to land at their fallback base as he turned to Sienna as he jumped out of the Bullhead and held out his hand for her to take as he helped her out.

"Adam doesn't know about this base, Mauve, we're be safe for now."

Sienna said as Mauve and her began to walk past the dozens of White Fang loyalist solders as they kneeled for their leader like knights before a queen as she walked past them and into the building.

Mauve regarded the base, Sienna had chosen to make a castle that once belong to Humans during the war with humans, banners from the ancient Faunus before them still hung and Sienna had only ordered the castle restored when the Fang had found it as to not erase the value of history the castle had.

'Adam doesn't know about this place because he doesn't care about our history, he only cares about growing his power and lording over humans.'

Mauve thought as he and Sienna reached the castle's war room as Sienna took her seat at the head of a massive marble table with the White Fang's first symbol white they had never removed due to the Fang's other concerns.

Mauve saw the other Faunus siting in the other seats as Sienna sat down, she acknowledged them by their first names.

"Cobalt: Commander of my Atlas cell, Sangria: leader of the Mistral branch…. I see my other lieutenants haven't arrived yet…"

Sienna said as she looked at the two Faunus at the table as they looked at their leader with Mauve standing by her side, as if daring them to try and attempt what Adam had tried.

Mauve looked at Cobalt and Sangria. Cobalt wore heavy armor which was painted white with a red hood and black gloves and wore a mask made from a Beowolf, he nodded silently as he turned to look at Sangria who wore red robes and a white dress and high heel boots with a cloak covering her head, she wore a Deathstalker mask as she bowed.

"Your grace."

She said as Sienna pulled Tigris Purpuram from its sheath and examined the dagger as she spoke.

"I assume both of you know why I called you've both here…. You two are part of my inner circle like Mauve is…"

Sienna said as her fangs showed in anger as the two nodded.

"Taurus overstepped his power and tried to kill you… We are aware, we will find him and kill him, your grace."

Cobalt said as Sienna rolled her eyes before shaking her head.

"No, we move against Adam now, we'd still have to deal with the army of traitors he has…. Plus, I will end Adam's life personally… But since Adam has betrayed me, I require a new second in command…"

Sienna said as she looked at Cobalt and Sangria as she smirked as they opened their mouths to speak.

"No, it will not be you, I am happy for your loyalty… But for now, I'd rather promote someone who I know wont stab me in the back…. Mauve will be my new Lieutenant, Cobalt, Sangria… You will obey his orders for now… We're speak again in 2 hours and then I'll explain our next move against Adam... Your both dismissed for now… As are your honor guards."

Sienna said as Cobalt and Sangria looked at each other before bowing and getting up to leave as their soldiers and Sienna's loyalists escorted them out as well.

"Mauve, you can relax now, their gone…. Besides, I know your only acting that way to keep me safe.

Sienna said with a smile as Mauve relaxed before putting his armored hands to his head and pulling off the Nevermore mask as Sienna turned to see the Jade eyes and black hair of one of her best friends, Mauve placed his mask on the table as he cracked his neck before speaking.

"You know, Sienna, I haven't had this interesting a life since Haven academy…. Not that its anything new."

Mauve said as he smiled as Sienna as she nodded, glad to be able to relax for a few minutes since Adam had tried to kill her as she placed Tigris Purpuram back in her holster.

"This isn't the first time someone has tried to dethrone me…. But Adam has the support of most of the Fang, Mauve…. We're going to have to turn to… 'Them' for help."

Sienna said as Mauve's Faunus ears twitched before he spoke up.

"Great, my sister is already mad at me…. And some of Adam's spies are with them… Meaning Adam will know where we went as soon as we get there."

Mauve said as Sienna tilted her head before cracking it as she spoke up.

"Mauve, we don't have a choice, as much as I hate to admit it, innocent people are going to get hurt if we go against Adam directly… Besides, I've heard that some of the people of Menagerie have been trying to reach out to me before Adam's coup…. I'm going to give our fellow Faunus an answer."

Sienna said as Mauve bowed before her.

"You know I've got your back, Sienna... But if Adam finds out where you are, he'll try and assassinate you publicly… You've said it yourself, being your spy is one of my duties… Besides, I know who your trying to contact personally… Save your power for the coming war, Sienna."

Mauve said as Siena nodded as she stood up from her chair before speaking.

"I'll send you with a small platoon of our soldiers, Mauve. I'll be coming there when I know that it's safe… I'll wait on the edge of the village."

Sienna ordered as Mauve nodded as he placed his mask back on his head before he started to walk out of the room as Sienna looked at the old Faunus banners.

"Yeah, be safe, Mauve…"

Sienna said as she stood up and started to walk towards the castle's throne room so she could talk to her other lieutenants once again.

(White Fang base, airfield.)

Mauve stood before 15 White Fang soldiers as they strapped rifles to their backs and pistols and swords to their waists as Mauve spoke up.

"Our mission is to travel to Menagerie and go to the village of Kuo Kuana…. Keep your eyes out for Adam's loyalists, Adam will probably have a few spies in the village… Leave negotiations to me and no violence unless I tell you to, understood?"

Mauve asked as the White Fang soldiers nodded as Mauve turned and led them to 3 Bullheads as Mauve stood in the troop bay as 4 of the White Fang soldiers climbed in.

1 soldier of the groups each piloted the VTOLs as the other 4 stood in the troop bay as the 3 Bullheads lifted into the air as they hit their engines and started to fly.

"You know where to go?"

Mauve asked the pilot as he nodded before he spoke up.

"Yes sir, we know where Kuo Kuana is, the high leader ordered us to wait on the outskirts of the village… We aren't exactly welcome…"

The pilot said as the Bullheads skimmed over the waves and continued to fly towards the village.

"Tell me when we're approaching the village."

Mauve said as he moved back to the troop bay as the VTOLs flew over the desert as they made their way towards the village as Mauve closed his eyes before thinking.

'This is going to be interesting…'

The White Fang lieutenant thought.

Author Notes

 **Ok, I saw the latest episode, and it gave me a few ideas for how the story could go. The next chapter will be Mauve speaking to the White Fang's previous leaders…. If you guys don't know who Mauve is… Next chapter will explain it. Next chapter will be on Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Homecoming

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Tiger and Cat. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I down own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Menagerie, Kuo Kuana village.)**

Mauve leapt out of the Bullhead as he turned to his 15 Soldiers.

"Don't enter the village until I signal you… The Faunus here are already on edge, White Fang soldiers showing up would just make it worse."

Mauve said as his troops nodded, Mauve raced out into the village as he looked down.

Thank Remnant I know how to move with stealth… That and my semblance helps.'

Mauve thought as he flipped onto another building and melted into the shadows.

"I have to find them, they're the past leaders of the White Fang, they'd know what to do if a coup like this ever came their way."

Mauve muttered as he turned to see a Monkey Faunus looking at him as Mauve cursed and looked at him.

"What's with the mask, you know you're making the rest of us look bad… Well, not as bad as your fashion sense."

The monkey Faunus said as Mauve turned to ignore him before the Monkey Faunus kicked at Mauve, causing him to duck and fire one Nightshade's shotgun rounds at the Monkey Faunus leapt up to the top of the building.

"What is your problem with me?"

Mauve said as he leapt on top of a rooftop to face the enemy Faunus as he extended a bo staff from his coat.

"Maybe it's because the Faunus have had to put up with enough crap because of the White Fang and we've already had to put up with one of you guys because of them!"

The Monkey Faunus hissed as he lunged at Mauve, Mauve used his semblance to cause several shadowy tendrils to wrap around his feet, allowing him to spring further over his enemies' head then if he did it without the help.

"White Fang here? Huh, guess I was right about my guess."

Mauve said as he blocked the Monkey Faunus's hits with ease, barely swinging his wrists to block each strike as he slowly backpedaled.

'He values a fast attack over a good defense… It's going to tire him out, Faunus enhanced stamina or not.'

Mauve thought as he knocked the bow to the side with one hand while firing a round from his other to bring the gauntlet connected sword down on his enemy with the other, knocking him back as he blocked it with his staff.

"You need to relax, I'm not here for a fight, buddy."

Mauve said as he sidestepped the Monkey Faunus, roundhouse kicking him in the small of his back as he passed.

"Then explain why your buddy recorded Blake and attacked her when she confronted her head on."

The Faunus hissed as he switched his weapon to Nun chucks and rushed at Mauve once more, swinging and firing as he lunged.

'Buddy? Adam…. He must be after her still… Monster was still after her since she left, he must still be after her… I should have guessed from the rumors of what happened at Beacon.'

Mauve thought as he mentally processed the information as he reached up and caught the boy's wrist with his armored hand, punching him with the other as the Monkey Faunus slammed into a chimney, causing rubble to rain down on the street as other Faunus leapt back.

"Damn it, you're going to hurt someone if you don't knock it off, kid!"

Mauve hissed as he parried his enemies' strikes, blocking with Nightshade's blades or the armored gauntlets that made up part of the weapon.

"Stand down!"

Mauve said as he ducked his opponent's wild swing, grabbing the Faunus by the collar of his jacket as he hauled him into the air.

"Will you listen for one second?! Who's the girl that the White Fang spied on, what did she look like? Who were they spying on?"

Mauve asked as the monkey Faunus clapped his hands together, making a few light clones that Mauve knocked back before his eyes glowed black, causing the shadowy tendrils to form several shadowy versions of himself as the Monkey Faunus watched them destroy his clones.

"Only she has a semblance like that…"

The Monkey Faunus said as Mauve hoisted the teen higher into the air.

"Who? Tell me something about what happened and I'll explain."

Mauve asked as the Monkey Faunus looked Mauve in the eye before speaking, either realizing that the fight wasn't worth it or that he was beaten.

"My friend, Blake, she has the same semblance as you… But not the shadow arms."

The Monkey Faunus said as Mauve tensed up as he dropped the Monkey Faunus.

"Blake? Blake Belladonna? That Blake? She's the one the White Fang are going after?"

Mauve asked as the Monkey Faunus looked at Mauve with anger and confusion.

Monkey Faunus

"How do you know her name, are you with that Chameleon chick?"

The Monkey Faunus asked as Mauve looked away.

"Amitola… Damn it, Adam… Look, I'm not here to fight, I'm here to ask for help…. And before you answer with some crappy remark about the White Fang causing trouble here… I'm not with those idiots, not anymore… Least not with the side that destroyed Vale."

Mauve added as the Monkey Faunus looked at Mauve before speaking up.

"Why should I trust you? Your buddy-…."

The Monkey Faunus started to say as Mauve offered a hand to help his fellow Faunus up.

"My name is Mauve… Blake knows who I am, secondly… If I was here to start trouble, don't you think I would have brought a lot of soldiers for that?"

Mauve asked as the Monkey Faunus looked at him before speaking up.

"Sun, I'll tell Blake you're here… You know I still don't trust you, right?"

Sun asked as Mauve started to speak up.

"I don't expect you to… Not until I explain myself… This is going to be awkward."

Mauve said as Sun looked at him with wide eyes.

"Awkward how?"

Sun asked as Mauve started to move forward before he felt a blade press against his neck… One he knew well by its black shine.

"Move and your dead."

Mauve heard the one person he was surprised to hear after 10 years in the White Fang.

"Hello, Blake… It's been a long time, hasn't it… Little Sister?"

Mauve asked as Sun's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

Author Notes

 **Yep, Mauve is Blake's older brother, I know some people already guessed that and I know it's early to show that… But he is! Next chapter will be Mauve speaking with his parents for help. Next chapter will be on Saturday. until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	4. Cats in a cradle

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Tiger and Cat. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I down own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Menagerie, Kuo Kuana village.)**

Blake slid back as Mauve parried Gambol Shroud as if the katanna was nothing more than a stick to him.

"Way to great your 20-year-old brother, sis."

Mauve joked, sarcasm dripping out of his voice as he pointed one of _Nightshade's_ bracers at her, barrel ready to fire in case he had to fire the weapon at her.

Blake also saw his stance was laid back, as if he wasn't planning to put much effort into his fight with her.

"It's good to see you, Sienna didn't tell me you left… But I guessed, Adam never was a good teacher for you…."

Mauve stated, crossing his arms as Blake pointed _Gambol_ _Shroud_ at her older sibling.

"What are you doing here, Mauve?"

Blake asked, half full of venom as Mauve shrugged off the question's tone like a bug.

"Where's mom and dad? I have to talk to them, it's important…"

Mauve asked as Blake was about to respond before a whip slashed through the air towards them before Mauve grabbed it.

"Llia Amitola… I should have guessed Adam's treachery would spread…. But not to my home!"

Mauve hissed as he tugged on the whip, sending the Chameleon Faunus crashing into a wall a she turned and fled.

"Hey, get back here!"

Sun hissed before he took off after her as Mauve turned to Blake.

"We're telling them now, bring me to them."

Mauve stated as Blake tried to think of how she could get out of the situation.

'I can't outfight Mauve, he was always the better fighter and now he's stronger, faster and more skilled… Not to mention the combat experience…. We're going to have a talk…'

Blake thought as she nodded and motioned for her older brother to follow.

(Belladonna residence)

Mauve had to duck to fit through the door, he forgotten how much bigger his mask made his head, he ducked to one side to avoid his father while removing his mask with his other hand.

"Nice to see you too, dad…. That's how you treat your son after 7 years?"

Mauve asked as he heard a voice from the other room.

"Ghira, what are you doing out there? Who's there?"

Mauve heard as a tall Cat Faunus in a Black Hakama and sandals with white Tabi socks exited the kitchen with a tray of glasses for diner.

Mauve's Jade eyes met his mother's yellow as he turned to meet her.

Kali Belladonna's tray smashed on the ground as she rushed forward to hug her son as Mauve looked surprised before warmly hugging the smaller Faunus.

"Nice to see you too, mom."

Mauve smiled before turning to meet the stern eyes of his dad.

"We have a lot to talk about."

Mauve said as his father nodded.

(30 minutes later)

Mauve sat on the sofa, finishing his tale as his mother sat next to him, Blake and his father sitting on another couch facing him.

Mauve laid back as he hadn't filled them in on the last few days.

"7 Years… That's how long you stayed in the white Fang…. Did you know your sister left it?

His father asked as Mauve met his stone-cold stare head on and nodded before responding.

"Yes, I didn't hear it directly but I guessed Adam never was anything more than a jackass to Blake… One more reason to snap his neck after the coup."

Mauve stated, clenching his fist in anger as Blake looked surprised before his mother looked in shock at him.

"Sienna is dead?"

His mother asked as Mauve shook his head.

"No, Adam tried to kill her a few days ago, I helped her escape then she sent me here to ask for your help… Adam is in control of the White Fang for the most part."

Mauve said as Blake's eyes widened as she sank back into her seat, she looked to see her parents share a glance.

"Where is she now?"

His father asked as Mauve was about to respond when there was a voice at the door.

"I'm right here, Ghira."

A voice said as everyone in the room turned to see Sienna Khan standing in the doorway with two of her soldiers.

She turned and gave Blake a semi angered look at the other Cat Faunus turned away from her as she turned to look at Kali and bowed.

"Ms. Belladonna, it's been a while."

Sienna said as both Belladonnas watched Sienna take a seat next to Mauve.

"I haven't seen you since well…. You and Mauve left…."

Kali said as Sienna nodded before speaking up.

"Yes, it has been a while since we last talked… But what Mauve says is true…. Adam is in control of the White Fang for the most part… There is a small part of the Fang still loyal to me."

Sienna stated as Kali smiled while Ghira frowned.

"After what you did…."

Ghira said as Sienna turned and looked at the man before speaking, her voice like ice.

"I did what I thought was right to keep Faunus safe… I see that now it may have inspired Adam to rise up and take more direct action… Mauve is still on my side… Your own son agrees with his childhood friend."

Sienna spat back as Blake turned to look at the Tiger Faunus.

"What are you doing here, I thought you sent Mauve here to get help."

Blake said as Sienna looked at her, trying to gauge if the former White Fang member was against her or not.

"I thought it would be better if I personally made my case…. The White Fang are planning to attack Haven Academy."

Sienna said as Ghira's eyes widened before he responded.

"He wouldn't, that Academy is on high alert since Beacon… Is he crazy?"

Ghira asked as Mauve spoke up in response.

"Adam is going to go through with it, he's not as…. 'Merciful' as Sienna is, dad… We have to stop him…. Then we deal with the fallout."

Mauve put in as Kali cleared her throat to speak.

"Then you'd be willing to speak in front of the rest of the tribe?"

Kali asked as Blake went to speak up in defiance before Sienna spoke up.

"If it puts the Faunus here at will, the welfare of the Faunus is something we all agree with…. But I'm keeping Mauve by my side at the talk… The White Fang are after us all… Deal?"

Sienna asked with a catlike grin.

Author Notes

 **And the peace talks have commenced! I want to point out that since next chapter will take place during one of the talks like in the show… It means the updates for this story will slow, I have a Cinder story I want to do soon. Next chapter will be next Tuesday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Public Talks

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Tiger and Cat. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I down own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Menagerie, Kuo Kuana village.)**

Mauve stood off to Sienna's side as she spoke, his eyes flashing back and forth between the crowd and Sienna herself as she spoke.

"People of Kuo Kuana village… Most of you are aware of who I am… For the Faunus here who don't, I will explain that. I am Sienna Khan: Supreme Leader of the White Fang… Or former Supreme Leader… A few days ago, Adam Taurus, one of my lieutenants attempted to murder me… Many of you may think me a liar, that this is a lie to shift the blame for the events of Vale…"

Sienna said as Mauve stopped and smelt the air.

'Gunpowder? Why would there be gunpowder unless….'

Mauve asked before he activated his semblance and threw up a shadowy shield, covering the crowd as bullets panged off it as Mauve growled in anger.

"Adam's traitors are here, protect the Faunus!"

Mauve hissed as the 15 White Fang soldiers around Mauve nodded and spread out as Mauve turned to Sienna, Ghira and Blake moved to keep the people in a group as Mauve spoke up.

"Keep speaking, we will handle Adam's assassins…."

Mauve said as Sienna nodded and continued her speech as Mauve vaulted onto the roof of one of the buildings, kicking the gunner on the top of the building as the Faunus tried to swing his rifle to look at Mauve before he swiped the weapon from his hands and broke it in half.

"You serve Adam, he doesn't care for you, he only wants death and suffering."

Mauve hissed as the White Fang soldier tried to rise before Mauve finished him off with a shot to the chest from _Nightshade_.

He saw his men chasing the rest of the terrorist White Fang into the desert as Mauve decided whether he should assist them or go after the White Fang in the town that he knew would be behind the assassination attempt.

"No, my soldiers could handle them…. I think it's time to confront dear Fennec and Corsac…. But to do that means going after Ilia…. Fine, then I'll help put down the rest of the gunmen and then I'll go after that Chameleon Faunus before she runs back to tell Adam that their attempt failed."

Mauve muttered as he pulled his mask and hood over his head before leaping down and rushing into the city after the fleeing would be assassins.

(Menagerie Deserts.)

2 of the gunmen fell to the ground as Mauve's troops continued to chase them.

"Traitors, you tried to slaughter Sienna like a coward and now you attempt so again? You will all die in these sands!"

One of Mauve's White Fang soldiers yelled as they fired at the fleeing snipers before 2 bullets flew over their heads and killed two of the snipers as Mauve's soldiers turned to see Mauve rushing past them into the desert.

"Chase them down, they won't think twice about killing you, don't give them any mercy… But leave one alive, Sienna and I will want to question them about their actions."

Mauve ordered as his soldiers nodded as 2 Bullheads flew over his head.

Mauve continued to follow his soldiers into the desert, tripping up one sniper with his semblance or firing a shot that forced the snipers to retreat further into the desert as his men cornered the snipers against a sand dune.

"I can't believe you soldiers would betray Sienna… Let me guess, you guys are some of Adam's soldiers from Vale… Thought it'd be part of some great crusade to kill Sienna because she's going to tell our brothers and sisters your lies!"

Mauve hissed as the snipers aimed their rifles at the Loyalist Faunus, Mauve sneered at them as he crossed his arms.

"Anything to say? Or do you think Adam slaughtering everyone who tries to stop him is right? He doesn't care about you, he doesn't care about the Faunus… He only cares about ruling the world."

Mauve hissed as one of the Faunus growled at him before speaking.

"Shut your mouth, Mauve, your nothing but Sienna's lapdog! Adam will bring the Humans to heel and then they're know what it's like to suffer like the Faunus do! You should be thanking us!"

The Sniper hissed as Mauve chuckled, pacing back and forth before speaking, his voice like ice.

"Oh, we should be thanking you for attacking and destroying Vale? That also killed Innocent Faunus, buddy… But I guess they're just collateral damage, right? Your nothing but a damn fool if you think Adam is the best choice for leading the Faunus… How many of our brothers and sisters do you think died at Vale? That are going to die in Haven? Oh, you didn't think about that did you?"

Mauve asked as the Faunus looked at each other, the defiant sniper pointed his rifle at Mauve before Mauve fired and hit him in the leg.

"You make me sick, traitor… Brothers, sisters? Your true leader would like to speak to you in person if your come with us."

Mauve said as the 10 remaining snipers looked at each other before nodding as 5 Bullheads set down behind Mauve as he smiled.

"Good choice… We're headed back to the village."

Mauve said as his soldiers moved in, pointing their rifles at the White Fang Separatists.

(Kao Kuana Village.)

Sienna, Blake, Kali and Ghira watched as the bullheads landed as White Fang Loyalists escorted their separatists' counterparts out of the VTOLS.

"Well, that was a day… Now, I'm going to get some sleep and then I'm going to chase down the White Fang traitors in Menagerie, they have to be behind the assassination attempt… How did the talk go?"

Mauve asked as Sienna spoke up.

"It was… Eventful, the Faunus are scared, confused… Directionless… Some of them think that we've staged the attack to gain sympathy… Mauve, are these the survivors of the attack in the desert?"

Sienna asked as Mauve nodded as two White Fang soldiers walked the wounded sniper to Sienna.

"Either look her in the eye or I'm going to make sure that you pay for every person that died in Vale, Human or Faunus…"

Mauve growled as Sienna put her hand on her lieutenant.

"Mauve, I'll handle the traitors, Ghira, Kali… You might want to talk to them as well, I'm guessing you have some questions you want to ask them?"

Sienna asked as she looked at her hand as her retractable claws popped out as Kali nodded.

"Mauve, you go do something nice, mom and dad want to talk to these guys…. Like Blake."

Kali said as Mauve looked at his sister before looking at his father.

"No, I'm fine, I'm going to get some sleep and then I'm going to the White Fang embassy, they are behind the assassination attempt, I'm sure of it."

Mauve said as he walked off as Blake went to follow before Ghira stopped her.

"No, he doesn't want to talk right now, I don't know what is going on with your brother but it will be better if you don't bug him for now… Just be happy he is back."

Ghira said as Blake sighed as Sienna walked back and forth in front of the traitors.

Author Notes

 **Ok, this chapter is done… Now I want to say something. For those of you who keep leaving messages saying I'm updating late or where's the next chapter? I have a Cinder story I update every other Thursday, don't get angry if I don't update every Thursday. Until next, next Thursday. Lighting Wolf out!**

 **Ps: Next chapter will only be a battle.**


	6. Home Invasion part 1

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Tiger and Cat. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I down own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Menagerie, Kuo Kuana village.)**

Ilia smashed into a cart as she slid back, she snapped her whip at Mauve before he caught it and smashed her into the wall as he shook it off his wrist.

"First you attack Sienna, then you're running away after something? You truly are worthless, Lila, no wonder you joined Adam…. It's because you're afraid of us…. Not that I blame you, Sienna doesn't handle traitors well… And I don't take lightly to people hurting my par-… WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

Mauve roared as his ear twitched, Ilia knew Mauve had heard the White Fang soldiers she had told to kidnap Black as he turned and advanced on her.

"I'm going to grind you into dust, Amitola!"

Mauve said, firing a hail of bullets which Ilia ducked as she slashed at Mauve, she backed away as Mauve either allowed the whip to bounce off his armor or brought up his arm to block it as he growled at her.

"You really think this will make Blake care about you?!"

Mauve asked as Ilia spoke up, shaking in fear as the White Fang officer advanced on her.

"Shut up! You don't know how she-…"

Mauve kicked the chameleon, sending her crashing into a house as he glared at her.

"How she felt!? Her first 'Boyfriend' was nothing but a arrogant prick who abuses and tortures her since she left the White Fang! Did you even once think that… Did you even think about what Adam will do once he gets his hands-on Blake!? Or did your alignment with that cowardly, arrogant traitor blind you and rob you of common sense!?"

Mauve roared as Ilia activated the electrical function of her whip as she swung it and slashed Mauve on the legs, he growled as he looked at the small cuts on them as his Aura healed them.

"That was a mistake…."

Mauve said as his eyes turned black and 4 shadowy tendrils burst out of the ground, 2 slashed at Ilia's whip while another tossed her into a wall.

"Lieutenant! We have a problem!"

Mauve heard one of his soldiers shout over the earpiece in his helmet as Ilia rushed at him, Mauve ducked a punch, kicked at her, then dodged a roundhouse kick before punching Ilia in the stomach.

He tossed Ilia away before speaking as Ilia tried not to double over in pain.

"I'm handling it, corporal, just send a squad over here-…."

Mauve started to say, turning slightly away while keeping an eye on Ilia as he spoke.

"I think the White Fang branch here is preparing to attack the manor… The White Fang soldiers advancing on the manor…."

Mauve heard before an explosion cut them off as Mauve was speechless as Ilia used the chance to slip away a second later as Mauve's ears twitched, alerting him to her escapes as he growled and pulled out his scroll to call Blake.

She answered a minute later as Mauve spoke up a second later.

"Blake, are you ok?"

Mauve asked, wanting to know if his sister was hurt before anything, he knew his troops, Sienna and his parents could hold their own as his baby sister spoke up a few minutes later.

"I'm here… I'm already, how's mom and dad, Mauve?"

Blake asked as Mauve cursed himself for not sending more soldiers to the manor as he spoke up a minute later, looking over at where his enemy used to be before replying.

"Their under attack by the Albains… Ilia got away from me… Meet me at the manor we're going to stop these backstabbers from killing mom and dad…. And Sienna…."

Mauve said, muttering the last part under his breath as Blake rushed along the rooftops until she landed next to him as the two Belladonna siblings stood face to face for what seemed like the first time in years.

Mauve spoke first as he reloaded his weapon.

"The White Fang probably set up all of their men to try and stop us…. We have to fight through them before we get to the manor… Both Albain brothers are probably personally leading the attack if Ilia is here…. Meaning their personally invested in killing mom and dad and Sienna."

Mauve said as Blake spoke up as the two siblings rushed down a roof towards home as Mauve saw dozens of White Fang soldiers battling their traitor counterparts on the rooftops and around the manor, some firing their pistols and rifles or slashing at each other.

Mauve and Blake saw at least 2 dozen of the soldiers turn, spot

The two Belladonnas and rush them as Mauve and Blake readied their weapons, Mauve turned to Blake as he did so.

"Go help mom and dad, I can handle the rank and file…. Just try not to get killed by them…. I won't show mercy if any of you are hurt, just remember that."

Mauve said as Blake was about to speak before both were forced to duck behind a chimney as Mauve blocked the bullets with his semblance as he turned to Blake.

"Go, I'll be right behind you after I deal with them…. Mom and Dad and Sienna need your help more than I do."

Mauve said as he opened fire, knocking 2 of the White Fang soldiers off the roofs as Blake ran off, Mauve smiled as he leapt up and knocked 6 more soldiers off the roof as he looked down to see 2 squads of White Fang Loyalist soldiers holding off a small army of what Mauve thought were the Albain's soldiers.

"Keep fighting them off, I'm coming, brothers and sisters!"

Mauve yelled as he turned to see the remaining 16 White Fang soldiers regroup as Mauve cracked his neck and knuckles.

"You want a fight? Fine, lets fight…. But I will not show mercy to anyone who attacks my parents."

Author Notes

 **And another chapter done! I want to say something: everyone who demands chapter after chapter, I can't spit out chapters like a machine gun, I update when I update. Anyway, next chapter will show Mauve and Blake vs the White Fang. Until next, next Thursday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Next Moves

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Tiger and Cat. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I down own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Menagerie, Kuo Kuana village, 15 minutes before assault.)**

Sienna sat in her chair, her shoes off as she looked at her scroll, 2 of her Elite Soldiers sat on either side of her as she looked at her scroll before speaking up.

"Hmm, Adam has been sound a lot of his soldiers to Haven academy…. After we are done here, we're headed to Mistral… Adam has to be stopped before he causes even more damage… Have any of you seen Mauve yet? He was supposed to gather up all of our Forces so we can head to Mistral."

Sienna asked as her men shook their heads while Kali entered, she turned to look at the White Fang rebellion leader.

"Sienna, are you doing ok? I know Blake might not like you but she doesn't have any reason to not talk to you at all…."

Kali said as Sienna hummed before handing the scroll to one of her soldiers next to her as she went to speak up.

"Blake is afraid to trust me because of our tactics… And she still thinks I ordered the attack on Vale that destroyed 90% percent of the city and destroyed the CCT… Ms. Belladonna, I can assure you, I did not once support Adam's tactics nor did I allow the attack on Vale… The White Fang doesn't support nationwide terrorism nor does it support full out war…. Adam doesn't even care that Faunus died in the attack on Vale… That, and destroying the CCT cripples us as well as the rest of the world."

Sienna said as Kali nodded before speaking, taking a seat next to Sienna as she spoke.

"Sienna, I think Blake's real reason for being uncomfortable is because of how Adam and his cell of the White Fang acted, mass slaughter of any company that didn't support Faunus, murder, assassination…. That and what Blake told me Adam has done to her… Abusing her… I want that man to die… Slowly…"

Kali said, her eyes narrowing as she spoke, gripping her cup of coffee tighter as she did so as Sienna laughed before speaking.

"Trust me, Adam will suffer, Mauve wants that more than anything, Ms. Belladonna… And it isn't just because he tried to murder me… You don't know how many times Mauve has spoken about her…. 'Departure' from the White Fang…. I do not blame Blake for leaving the Fang… Adams methods do not align with my goals…. Tarsus will pay, I can promise you that at the very least."

Sienna said as Kali said as Kali spoke up, chuckling as she did so.

"You care a lot for my son, don't you, Sienna? You talk a lot about him for someone who's simply your bodyguard/lieutenant…. Don't tell me you have feelings for him."

Kali said with a laugh as Sienna blushed, a light smile on her face before speaking up a minute later as she noticed more of her soldiers entered the room.

"Maybe, I do not know of Mauve's feelings for me, Ms. Belladonna…. Besides, right now we have a war to end before we think of something like that… Though I cannot deny that Mauve is a great Faunus…. It's a shame he dropped out his academy to support the White Fang… But considering his efforts up until now? I cannot say I am not happy that he didn't abandon me…. Anyway, have you seen him or Blake? I want to tell that what's going to happen next, once the White Fang traitors are routed from this village, we are headed to Mistral… The White Fang under Adam's leadership want to destroy Haven Academy…. I plan to wipe out that cell… Haven was Mauve's home for a time and I will not allow the White Fang to destroy an entire Academy… It goes against everything the White Fang stand for… And I will not allow a repeat of Vale to happen… Not again."

Sienna said as Kali nodded, Sienna's scroll buzzed as she grabbed it and activated it, wiggling her toes as she did so.

"Mauve, where are you? Me and your mother are-…."

Sienna said before Mauve cut her off, speaking so fast that Sienna could barely understand him.

"I'm chasing Ilia, she's slippery but she isn't going to get away… I haven't heard anything from the White Fang in the village, I think it's-…."

Mauve said before the scroll cut out, Sienna was about to answer when an explosion tossed the Faunus across the room as Sienna watched White Fang soldier march into the room as Sienna growled and drew her weapon. She transformed Tigris Purpuram into a pistol and started to fire as she and Kali ducked behind the couch.

"I should have guessed that the White Fang would attack us… I didn't think they'd be so direct though… Kali, are you ok?"

Sienna asked as she turned to the cat Faunus as she nodded.

Sienna nodded as she rose and fired with her soldiers and Kali's guards, she wouldn't let the White Fang destroy anything else.

'Adam, you're going to suffer when I get my claws on you.'

Sienna hissed in her mind as she shot one of her former soldiers, killing the Faunus as he dropped to the ground, lifeless as Sienna hissed.

Author Notes

 **Yes, after next chapter, this story will be on hold. I am doing this simply because I do not have a direction to take this story after Haven…. I had a lost of Steam to write this story with when I started it and that steam is nearly at an end…. I will come back to this story but for now, I have to put it on hold after next chapter… I'm sorry if that bugs you but I have to do this…. Anyway, next chapter will be next, next week. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Assault on the Manor

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Tiger and Cat. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I down own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Menagerie, Kuo Kuana village, during assault.)**

Mauve slashed the last of the White Fang grunts as he slammed him into a pillar, toppling it.

"Worthless, traitorous scum! First you try to murder our leader, then you attempt to murder my parents? You will die in anguish!"

Mauve hissed as he stomped towards the door as more bullets pinged off his aura and armor, he turned to face a new wave of White Fang soldiers running at him.

"Fine, more pests to exterminate before I go inside…."

Mauve growled as he cracked his knuckles and reloaded Nightshade as he faced them.

(Belladonna Residence.)

Sienna slashed another White Fang soldier as she killed another with a slash to his chest.

"I wanted to be merciful, you follow Adam out of broken promises…. Out of belief that his war will make us better… But now you attack the Belladonna's home? Now you will suffer, attacking fellow Faunus… Especially one of my inner circle? You will all die!"

Sienna roared as she tossed the dead soldier to the side and stalked towards a wounded White Fang grunt, the soldier lifted his Pistol as Sienna tore it from his hand and snapped it in half as she picked him up with one hand.

"Why is the White Fang here!? Why are they attacking the Belladonnas?!"

Sienna hissed as she lifted the White Fang soldier to her face as she did so.

"Why should I tell you, Khan!? You side with traitors, Adam was right to send us after you!"

The soldier hissed before Sienna bit into his helmet, her Faunus enhanced teeth crushing his helmet like glass.

"Because if you don't, I will make sure your pain will be used as an example to Adam!"

Sienna hissed as the Deer Faunus whimpered in the Tiger Faunus's grip as he rapidly spoke.

"Ok, ok, don't hurt me! Adam ordered our chapter of the White Fang to wipe out the Belladonnas, he's angry at Blake for leaving him and he ordered us to bring her to him!"

The soldier whimpered as Sienna tossed the soldier into the wall with a growl, denting it and knocking him out.

"Of course, he does, Adam could never stand losing anything… Kali, my men will lock down this room and drive off the White Fang… Will you be ok if I go to look for Mauve and the others?"

Sienna asked as she loaded a fresh clip of ammo into her weapon as she did so and cracking her neck, Kali looked at the White Fang leader, she looked nearly feral in her state.

"I'll be fine… Just go… And look after my baby Mauve… He might be grown up but he's still my baby boy…"

Kali said as Sienna laughed as she turned and gave a thumb up as she left just as a new wave of White Fang soldiers entered the room and took cover.

"Sienna told us to back you up, Ms. Belladonna… There's another wave of White Fang goons coming in… You should get ready."

One of the White Fang soldiers said as Kali was about to answer before the wall exploded and more White Fang soldiers marched in.

Kali sighed and started shooting once more.

She was going to have a talk with her family about their home when the battle was over.

(Outside of Belladonna Manor.)

"Blasted little…"

Mauve said as he kicked the last soldier into the wall as he held up the helmet of a soldier he had killed before crushing it in his hand as his earpiece buzzed as another soldier charged him.

"Mauve, it's me, Sienna… You there?"

Sienna asked as Mauve punched the soldier in the head before lifting the soldier up over his head and slamming the man down on his knee and tossing him to the side as he did so.

"Yeah, I'm here, what do you need Sienna?"

Mauve asked as he looked around at the dozens of slain White Fang soldiers he had defeated that laid around him and at his feet.

"I need you to get inside the manor, the last of the White Fang forces are being routed by our men…. But I haven't seen the Albin siblings since the assault started."

Sienna said as Mauve looked at the ground before speaking up as he heard his father roar in anger.

"Well, most of their grunts are either dead or routed, Sienna… That leaves only the cowards in charge of this assault… Give me a minute to get inside…"

Mauve said as he blinked and saw his father barrel into the house with the duo they were looking for behind him.

"Hey, Sienna?"

Mauve asked as Sienna answered a minute later.

"Yeah?"

Sienna asked as Mauve put his finger to his ear and spoke up.

"I found my dad… And I found the Albains… Their headed your way."

Mauve said as he started walking in the direction of his father as he did so.

(Parlor, Belladonna Manor.)

Sienna watched as Ghira bulldozed into the room as she kicked Corsac off Ghira as she turned to face him.

"I should have taken you two out of command the second that I saw your plans here…"

Sienna snarled as she twirled her dagger in her hand as Corsac climbed to his feet.

"Adam gave us more control of our species then you did, Sienna… All that's left is to take you and the Belladonnas out… And we're done here."

Corsac said as Sienna growled as she dodged a slash from the Albain brother as she kicked him back in the back as she hissed at him.

"You're going to die, Corsac… First you will fall then Adam will."

Sienna said as Corsac was about to speak up before the wall exploded.

"CORSAC, FENNEC, FACE ME, YOU DAMN COWARDS!"

Mauve roared from the hole in the wall.

Author Notes

 **Ok, this is going to be the last chapter for a while for 2 reasons… One, I don't have anything new to really put in the story… Two, I'm going to be doing new stories… If any of you like my RWBY stories… Theirs going to be a story about Nora next week. Until next time, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. End of Fang

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Tiger and Cat. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I down own Rwby, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth do.**

 **(Menagerie, Kuo Kuana village.)**

The White Fang under the Albain twins had failed, Sienna's troops surrounded them as Mauve and Fennec dueled.

"You betrayed Sienna, you betrayed the Faunus… And for what? A chance of victory over Mankind? Fear isn't respect…."

Mauve said as he slammed Fennec to the ground, the White Fang bodyguard and now assassin and lieutenant was physically stronger than the Fox Faunus.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Belladonna…. Your family never understood what has to be done…"

Fennec said before Mauve grunted and sheathed his weapon, his soldiers were beginning to get inside, meaning the battle was a victory for Sienna and her loyalists.

Fennec went to stab at Mauve as he walked away before Mauve slammed him into a pillar, the pillar, which was weakened from the battle, began to fall as Mauve rolled out of the way.

He turned to see Fennec crushed under the pillar, he moved to get the pillar off the insurgent White Fang lieutenant before the dust in his dagger exploded, killing him.

"Brother!"

Corsac yelled as he went to lunge at Mauve before a whip wrapped around him.

Mauve pointed _Nightshade_ at Ilia before Sienna lowered it, he looked at her.

He looked back at Corsac with anger in his eyes.

"Adam will fail just like you did… And you will see just how wrong a side you picked."

Mauve hissed as Corsac went to speak before Ilia shocked him into unconsciousness.

"Sorry about the house, dear…."

Ghira said as Mauve removed his mask and looked around as Kali and Blake entered the room.

"It's just a house, dad… At the very least, we drove off Fang… they've lost here… And without their support here, their attack on Haven will fail…."

Mauve said as Blake shook her head, Mauve disengaged his weapon and put his helmet under his arm.

"Adam will try again… This won't slow him down, it will only show him that he needs to strike harder."

Blake said as a platoon of Sienna's White Fang soldiers made their way inside.

"Is that Cat-O-Nine?"

Mauve asked as the platoon leader handed the chain whip back to Sienna in amusement.

"We found this back in headquarters, high leader… And one of the still loyal cells is bringing in reinforcements… AK-130s and a few Paladins… And whatever air support they can muster…"

The platoon leader said as Mauve and Sienna looked at each other.

"If Adam is going to attack Haven, we can corner him at the school and capture him… We capture him, and most of the insurgents will fall apart easily…."

Ng can capture

Mauve said as Sienna walked away as Mauve turned to look at Blake, the male Faunus towered over his younger sister.

"I know your friends are going to the school, Blake… But I am killing Adam before I do anything else…. If he tries to kill them, I will kill him…. But for now, protecting our kind takes my first priority… Now if your excuse me, I have to plan the assault on Haven so the White Fang can capture Adam."

Mauve said as he started to walk away, he turned to look at Blake to answer the one question he knew she would have.

"I'll talk to Sienna about the grudge against Mankind… But Adam needs to fall first…."

Mauve said as he placed his mask on his face before walking away.

 **(Sienna's headquarters, 30 minutes later.)**

Sienna looked over the rest of her army, the White Fang who had surrendered to her troops back home had rejoined her ranks.

That gave her over a few hundred soldiers, over a dozen Bullheads… And possibly a dozen Paladin AK-200s.

"You know Salem is going to come after us the second we go after her at Haven… And not even the biggest army on the planet will stop her…"

Mauve said, he had spoken to the rest of her lieutenants, they were pushing their advantage of one cell falling to push back in the civil war.

"We will deal with her when Adam is done…. How is Blake doing?"

Sienna asked as Mauve frowned under his mask and he turned away.

"She thinks you're going to go back to killing every Human you see the second we deal with the insurgents at Haven…. Sienna… The second we go against Adam, we are going to have to make a choice…. It's clear fighting Mankind isn't going to get us what we want…"

Mauve said as he turned and leaned against a pillar, he looked at her under his mask.

Sienna had been one of the only people in the Fang not to wear a mask… Too proud to ever hide what she was.

"You can give her my answer when we deal with Adam… For now, get some sleep, Mauve…. You're going to need it for tomorrow."

Sienna said.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, I am semi back… I saw Sienna in the trailer so I give her back her Whip… I am also posting several RWBY stories for Arslan, Emerald, Reese, Ilia Velvet and I might bring back the Summer story… Let me know if you want one of those or this story. Until next chapter, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
